The present invention relates generally to video signals. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for measuring the quality of video (e.g., television) signals. In particular, the methods and apparatus of the present invention allow for the measurement of various quality parameters of analog or digital video signals at a set-top terminal or similar device, without the need for external test equipment. In addition, the quality measurements can also be accessed remotely, for example, by a cable television provider at a cable television headend. The video quality measurement as discussed herein includes various indicators of end-to-end system performance, including the performance of the set-top terminal or similar device.
Currently, measurements of the quality of the video signal received at a user""s television or set-top terminal must be made on-site by a technician using test equipment external to the television or set-top terminal. As a result, corresponding expenditures of time and money are associated with the manufacture of the external test equipment, the manpower needed to travel and perform the on-site testing, and the processing of the test results.
It would be advantageous to provide for measurement of video quality at a set-top terminal or similar on-site device, without the need for test equipment of the type used in prior art systems. It would be further advantageous to allow remote access to such video quality measurements so that no on-site technician is necessary. It would be further advantageous to allow downloading of such remotely accessed information, e.g., by a cable television headend, in order to reduce the time and costs associated with the processing of such data.
The methods and apparatus of the present invention provide the foregoing and other advantages.
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for measuring the quality of video (e.g., television) signals. In particular, the methods and apparatus of the present invention allow for the measurement of various quality parameters of analog or digital video signals at a set-top terminal or similar device, without the need for external test equipment. A video signal, which contains a test signal, is received at a decoder. The video signal is decoded and at least the test signal portion of the video signal is temporarily stored in memory. A processor associated with the decoder and the memory analyzes the test signal and calculates a quality parameter for the received video signal based on the test signal at the processor. In this manner, video quality can be measured without external test equipment. The quality measurements can also be accessed remotely and downloaded, for example, by a cable television provider at a cable television headend. The video quality measurement as discussed herein includes various indicators of end-to-end system performance, including the performance of the set-top terminal or similar device.